


Rose Budding

by Tezzieh



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Breeding, Dhampires, F/M, self indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: I am just writing nonsense about Aro being so obsesses with hybrids that he has some of his own. Though not of his blood.
Relationships: Alec/OFC, Demetri/OFC, Felix/OFC
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue - Bad Plan

Upon return in Volterra, after what happened in Forks, Aro is in all states. Caius is too, but for a vastly different reason. He sits down on his throne and waits until a silence has enveloped the entire guard. “I WANT ONE.” He shouts. “One what?” Why Marcus decides to humor him is beyond comprehension. “Or multiple. Yes multiple!” Aro can’t seem to contain his eagerness. “Multiple of what?” Caius asks, a bit agitated. “Hybrids, of course.” Aro answers, a bit snappy. “And how would you suggest we go about that?” Caius frowns. “Simple. We find human woman who seem promising and we keep them here until we have a group of hybrids. If the Cullens can do it, so can we!” Aro is beside himself with joy. “We are married, need I remind you.” Caius hisses. Aro twined his fingers together and leans his chin on them. He gives Caius and understanding nod. “But they aren’t.” He gestures his chin towards the guard. “Most of them are.” Marcus remarks offhandedly. “Those of you with a mate, go, you are dismissed.” Aro waves his hand. More than half the guards leaves for their private quarters.   
“Women too. I can’t use you for this.” Aro says. Another half leaves. Then Aro nests himself in his cushions and starts thinking on who to select. It takes him two full hours. He sends off a few more of the guard. The remaining selection consists of Felix, Demetri and Alec. “Lovely, let’s begin!” Aro calls out. He springs sprightly to his feet. “Hold your horses, this is in no way a good idea.” Caius objects. “He can go right ahead for all I care. Aro, you should just not involve Alec in this.” Marcus adds. “Not involve Alec in this, Marcus are you out of your mind, his power is beyond compare, I must know how it is inherited.” Aro argues. “He was bitten when he was 13, he likely still thinks girls are icky.” Demetri purrs teasingly. “I don’t think girls are icky!” Alec hisses.   
“So you’d fuck one?” There is an almost predatory look in Demetri’s eyes. Alec tsks impatiently. “He doesn’t have a choice.” Felix mocks. “Can you two not be happy about this. We are going to be used as mere breeding studs.” Alec sneers. “We are getting laid the easiest way possible.” Felix smirks. “You disgust me!” Alec yells. “See if I care.” With that Demetri saunters off. Felix follows in his footsteps. “Can I go too?” Alec asks, pouting a little. Aro gives a slight nod. At quite some speed he follows the Tracker and the Fighter.

The ‘younger’ members of the guard are gathered in the rec room. Felix and Santiago are making an absolute show of playing pingpong. Demetri has settled in a large fatboy and is concentrated on his brand new psp. Jane is reading a very old looking book. Alec judges by the scent of it that it is bound in human skin. “Sister, you are disgusting.” He says. He sits in a fatboy and reaches for the remote control. “I heard you will be father soon.” Jane looks up from her book to tease her twin. Alec turns to glare daggers at Demetri. The Tracker doesn’t even bother to look up. “Wasn’t me bud.” He says. “FELIX!!!” Alec yells. Felix stops in his tracks and crushes the pingpongball in his fist. “Really man!?!” Santiago hisses. “We have plenty left.” Felix tosses him the crushed piece of plastic.   
The Fighter sits down between the Choker. “What is the matter Alec?” He asks calmly. “Did you tell Jane?” Alec asks. Felix shakes his head. “Not a gossip.” He says, nesting himself into the fatboy. Alec leans into him, being comfortable around the large vampire, as though they were brothers. He points the remote at the television flat screen. The start screen of netflix lights up the rec room. Alec selects an old fashioned horror movie. Felix relaxes and watches it with him.  
“What type of girl would like, though?” Alec asks, kind of curious. Felix chuckles softly. “Eh, I don’t know.” He says. “One with big tits.” Santiago remarks. Alec looks up at Felix. “Tell me you are not that primal.” He says. “It would be a pro, but really, I don’t mind. I guess someone that has some spice to her. Someone that can challenge me so to say.” Felix replies. Alec seems satisfied with that answer. He shuffles around to face Demetri. “And you?” He asks. Demetri hums in contemplation. “I don’t really know, actually.” He says. There is a lazy shrugs of his shoulders. “A girl with a sweet smile.” He mumbles. “The contemporary term, I believe, is cheezeball.” Felix teases. “I don’t think we have much of a say in it anyway, so if I have room to be cheesy, I shall.” Demetri replies. Felix sighs. “Yeah, I believe you are right.” He says. That makes Alec very nervous. “So we will just be made to mate with strangers?!?” He yells. Felix and Demetri exchange a look. They don’t want Alec distressed. “Look, we will try to talk Aro out of this, but I doubt we will be very successful. I am sure you’ll be given time to get to know the girl.” Felix says gently. He pulls Alec against him for comfort. Alec wriggles free from Felix’ embrace.   
“How can you two be so okay with this???” He jumps to his feet. “How much of a choice do you think we have?” Felix asks. “It is not like we mind much, but refusing would be unsafe.” Demetri adds. “Are you suddenly getting a heavy conscience, little brother?” Jane looks up from her book. “It is not like you mourn our lunch.” Heidi teases. Alec huffs, much dismayed. “That much might be true, but this is different. This is not because we need to survive. This is… This goes above my head.” He says. “It goes above all our heads. This is Aro’s little game.” Felix says. Demetri snorts. “All of this is Aro’s little game. The reason we play as obliging pawns is Chelsea.” He says sharply. It causes everyone to be silent. Demetri has found a very sore spot. Felix clears his throat. “Let’s not think of it, it’s useless.” He says. Everyone turns back to their entertainment. Trying to forget this gnawing feeling of disquiet.


	2. Evenstar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is so not having this.

Alec prays to the old gods that he is spared of this whole poohah. But he seems not be heard. Aro finds him a match first.

Heidi has found her waiting on the pavement by their palace. Waiting on her parents that were shopping the in the market. She was levitating small stones in her boredom. Heidi recognised she had a talent and went in for the … not kill.   
As much as her parents had told her not to go with strangers, her boredom still won. Or so it seemed. Her parents spotted Heidi and went to tell her off. But Heidi convinced them to come inside. Heidi is very good at that.  
And so the girl and her parents joined the group of tourists. Heidi leads them around, pretending to be a regular tour guide. The girl’s parents take pictures, but the girl again seems bored, playing around with pebbles without touching them. Heidi keeps a keen eye on her while she rattles down her usual tourism talk. She leads the tourists into the feeding hall, where most of the guard is waiting. Aro makes them wait. The girl has to be spirited away first. Heidi points her out and Alec renders her unconscious. She’s spirited away and the feast may commence.   
The girls is given a room to wake up in. A room carefully prepared for human habitance. Aro’s outdone himself. Once lunchtime is over Aro cleans himself and Alec up. Alec is wormed into his best suit and marched to the room. Aro comes in without knocking. The girl is seated in the pillowed windowsill and watches down onto the streets. Alec stands on the doorstep, not daring to take another step. Especially not when the girl pelts Aro with her pebbles. Aro calmly lets her. “Now now, dear child, be calm.” He purrs. The girl turns bodily to Aro. She has pale blond hair and eyes with so little blue pigment that they seem purple, for the blood in the iris veins is shining through. She almost passes for Albino.   
“Who are you and where am I?” She asks, insecurity resounding in her voice. Aro takes her hand gently, analyzing her mind with one touch. “You fainted in the wax statue room. Heidi thought it wise to find you a safe room. We couldn’t find your parents.” Aro cooes. Alec has to do his best not to roll his eyes. “We are doing our best to track them and send you home with them.” Aro’s lie is glib and nauseatingly sweet. The girl seems to buy it. “Now dear child, why don’t you tell me your name.” Aro asks. He already knows it, but needlessly stressing the young woman out would be rather counterproductive. “A-arwen...” She sputters. “Ah, Arwen Undomiel. Your parents must be Tolkien fans.” Aro is nothing if not resourceful. Arwen nods.   
“Sweet Arwen. I would like you to meet Alec, my adoptive son.” It seem Aro has taken a page out of the ol’ Cullen book. Alec crosses the doorstep and gives a stiff bow in greeting. “H-he-hello.” Arwen stammers. “Hi..” Is all Alec can munster. “How about you two .. hang out a little.” Aro heads for the door. Alec shoots him a desperate look, but Aro won’t budge. “Have fun.” He singsongs, as if he expects Alec to jump Arwen right away. Nothing is less true. Alec wants to go back to the rec room and hide himself behind Felix.   
But Aro locks the door. Alec can hear the key click in the lock. “So … where are you from?” Alec asks. He sees Arwen give him a puzzled look. “I live in Yeovile...” She mumbles. “That is near Bath right?” Alec tries his best to keep the conversation going. Arwen nods. “You aren’t Italian, right?” She asks. Alec shakes his head. “I was born in London. I didn’t grow up there though. I was raised English speaking, but not… anything specific...” He mutters. “London is nice...” Arwen mumbles. Both are shy and nervous, which is all in all not very progressive for Aro’s plan.

Alec all but startles when Arwen’s belly starts to growl. “What was that?” He asks. “My stomach, duhu. I am getting hungry.” Arwen giggles a little at his expression. “I’ll go see if I can get you anything...” Alec crosses the room, to the very large fridge Aro had placed. He pulls it open, almost ripping off the door. He reminds himself to calm down. “What would like?” He asks. “Doesn’t matter.” Arwen replies. Alec finds an apple and tosses it. Arwen doesn’t catch it, but stops it mid flight and slowly brings it into her lap. Alec witnesses it. He feels a little bit in awe. He totally gets why Aro wants her added to the guard. That is, if she survives Aro’s higher priority. “Got a knife for me?” Arwen asks. “I think I do.” Alec says, poking through the drawers next to the fridge. He finds a small peeling knife and brings it to her. He doesn’t dare throw it, in case she is not paying attention. Arwen pulls it, telekinetically from his hand and lets it peel the apple while she looks at him.   
“You look young, but your eyes are old.” She cups Alec’s face. She flinches at the feel of him, but doesn’t draw back. Alec feels the urge to back off. This is not supposed to happen. This is wrong. Alec knows it is him who is wrong. Arwen is normal, human, natural. Alec knows he is none of these things. He doesn’t belong in Arwen’s normal world… Or does he. She is a telekinetic after all. So maybe, just maybe, Arwen belongs in Alec’s world. “I’m thirteen years old.” Alec says. Permanently a young teenager, what a joy.. Arwen’s eyes narrow. She doesn’t believe him. “No you are not.” She pulls away from Alec. “For now, you will have to believe that I am.” Alec says. “You are right, I am not, but the truth will remain from your for now.” He sits down as far away from her as he can manage, in the corner by the fridge.  
“What is the matter?” Arwen asks. “Nothing.” Alec growls. “Stop lying.” Arwen pelts him with her pebbles. Alec catches them, swiftly and easily. “You are not going to tell what you are, either?” Arwen asks. “You wouldn’t believe me anyway.” Alec grumbles. “With reflexes like that, you’re not a human.” Arwen gets up from the window seat and walks over. She sits beside Alec. Alec attempts to scoot away a little. He isn’t comfortable and not quite sure if he doesn’t want her to be uncomfortable with him. He feels like it is complicated. 

After two hours Aro comes to check on the progress. He finds Arwen asleep on the bed and Alec in the window seat. He gazes out on the streets of Volterra. The sun, peeking over the buildings lights up his marble skin. “What are you doing?” Aro hisses. “Waiting to be let out of puppy dog prison.” Alec responds in the same tone. “Why are you not copulating.” Aro asks, his voice sugar sweet. “I feel no desire for this human female.” Alec tsks. “Then make desire. Heidi tells me she has a talent.” Aro makes a shooing gesture to Alec. “I can’t just make desire.” Alec argues, exasperated.  
Alec flees from the room, ducking under Aro’s arm. “I am thirsty.” He complains. “It is broad daylight.” Aro closes and locks the door. “I don’t care, I’ll stay in the shadows.” Alec spurts down the hall. He bumps unsoftly into Felix. “Woah there, where are you going?” Felix asks. “Out!” Alec attempts to move past him. But Felix grabs him by a shoulder. “We’re going to talk.” He says in his big brother way. He steers the very reluctant Alec into a private sitting room. Alec is practically flung into a chair. He doesn’t dare try to escape. Felix could reduce him to a pile of rubble.  
“What is the problem?” Felix asks. “I am thirteen!!! This girl… woman, she just turned 21. This is gross.” Alec cries out. “Alec, you have been 13 for multiple centuries, don’t act like you are an actual child.” Felix says, calm but strict. Alec huffs indiscontent. “I don’t feel any… drive..” He attempts. “I don’t have what you and Demetri have. I want to get to know her sure, but I also can’t be bothered to care. She is just a human. A snack for a rainy day.” A frown forms on his brows. Felix sighs softly. “Demetri and I had what we have now, in life.” He says thoughtfully. “Indeed.” Alec says, feeling like the conversation is finally going his way. “But, sexuality is part of our nature. Vampire’s are inherently sensual creatures. Maybe you just needs to be awakened or something.” Felix says. Alec groans. So much for the convo working out for him. “I can ask Dem to show you some porn.” Felix is too casual for Alec’s taste. “I am going to have snack.” Alec gets up. 

Alec doesn’t return to the place until really late. There are blood splatters on his face and clothes. Aro is over him in seconds. “Where have you been, you aweful boy.” He scolds. He pulls a wet whipe out of his pocket and polishes Alec’s face until it shines like white marble. Alec tries to push the older vampire away. “Oh no Alec, you can’t worm your way of of this.” Aro tsks. He grabs Alec tightly and makes him go back to the girl’s bedroom. “And you stay here.” Aro locks the door.  
Arwen is tightly asleep. On the desk there is the counter of her simple peanut butter jelly sandwich for dinner. Alec sighs and goes about clearing it off. He knows nothing better to do. It takes a mere minute, even when he takes it slow. Then he sits in the window seat and waits. He waits and waits until Arwen stirs. She stirs uncomfortably and wakes up with a start. Alec approaches tentatively. “Are you alright?” He asks, almost shyly. “Oh… you are back.” Arwen mumbles. Not what Alec expected to hear. “Yes, I am back.” Alec says dryly. “Why did you wake up?” He sits down on the edge of the bed, wondering if there is anything physically wrong with Arwen. “I .. I had a nightmare.” Arwen sits up. The sheets slide down her chest, her bare chest. Alec can hear her heartbeat and see her blood run through her veins, her skin lacks much pigment and seems translucent to the vampire’s eye. Alec feels a slow burn start in the back of his throat. Is this what Felix meant?   
Arwen pulls the sheets back up, fluster dusting her cheeks. “You didn’t see that, right?” She mumbles. Alec doesn’t know how to compose himself. He saw it and he felt something in his frozen heart stir, but what it was he can’t name. “No I didn’t...” He mumbles. He totally saw it though. “You should go back to sleep.” Alec says, trying his best to sound composed. “I can’t… Can we like… cuddle?” Arwen asks shyly. “I am not comfortable to cuddle.” Alec says. He touches her bare arm to remind her of how cold he is. “I can work around it, come sit with me.” Arwen says. Alec gingerly complies. Arwen grabs a pillow and props it against his side. Awkwardly Alec lifts his arm up. Arwen nests against him, the pillow shielding her from most his cold and stone hardness. “See, I can work around it.” Arwen says. Alec has no idea how to place his arm, though and lets it awkwardly rest on the headboard. He is uncomfortable, mostly because Arwen is almost taller than him and likely more filled out. Arwen seems pleased as punch with herself, though. She curls up against him and pulls the blankets over herself. Alec sits still as a statue. 

Arwen falls asleep again. Alec is still sitting there. He doesn’t dare move. Not even when Aro peeks in to check on them. Aro grins widely and gives him thumbs up.

Arwen wakes up late in the morning. For a moment she is confused. “Where am.. Never mind.” She slums back into her pillow. “Have they found my parents yet?” She asks. Alec shakes his head. “Will they?” There is suspicion in Arwen’s voice. Alec shrugs his shoulders. “I am hungry.” Arwen huffs. “I’ll get you breakfast.” Alec wriggles away from her and speeds over to the fridge. Arwen flops limply on the bed. “Oi, I didn’t say you could go.” She grumbles. “You are no the boss of me.” Alec says with a snippy tone. “Unfair.” Arwen mutters, her face pressed into the pillow. Alec can’t help a chuckle. Arwen makes an annoyed noise. Alec ignores it. He does his best to assemble a human breakfast. He manages not to drown the cornflakes in the yoghurt, so he judges it a job well done. He spills no oj on his suit either, so there is that. He brings it over. “Here you go.” He says flatly. “What about you?” Arwen asks. “I… I have a very specific diet.” Alec mumbles. “Go allergies?” Arwen is just making small talk. Alec knows she isn’t stupid. She knows that his dietary choices have much stranger reasons. “Yeah something like that.” He answers offhandedly. Arwen humms, accepting the answer. Alec knows she doesn’t buy it, though.

After breakfast, Arwen goes to shower. Alec waits, seated in the windowsill.

When she returns, Arwen smells of flowers. Alec feels his throat burn. It almost distracts him from the fact that Arwen is only wrapped in a towel, almost. “You don’t happen to have clothes I can borrow?” Arwen asks. “I think I do…” Alec mumbles. There is a large wardrobe in the room and Alec suspects Aro has stocked it with clothes that might fit Arwen. He is over in the blink of an eye, almost ripping the doors out of their hinges. Arwen watches him cautiously, a little bit scared.   
The wardrobe is indeed stocked full of women’s clothing. All of it is pure white and very traditionally feminine, but also a bit revealing. Alec backs off, into a corner. “Go ahead.” He mumbles. Arwen throws him a hesitant look and walks over to the wardrobe. She grabs some clothes and rushes to the bathroom again.

When she erupts, she looks somewhat like an angel. Her strawberry blond hair is braided over her shoulder and she wears a frilly white dress. Alec catches himself looking at her with a painters eye. He yearns to sit down with easel and paint. He feels no sensual desire, despite Arwen’s ethereal appearance. He knows Aro will be very displeased with him. But he can’t help the way his body reacts. Or rather, refuses to react.   
“I… I’ll be right back.” Alec mutters. He rushes to the door, ripping it open, despite it being locked. Arwen follows him to the door opening. “Stay there.” Alec warns. He is pretty sure that if she wanders, she will be caught and drained. “Why?”Arwen asks softly. “Just do it.” Alec hisses.

He returns swiftly. But still too late. Aro is standing in the doorway. And he looks furious. “You aweful boy! Look what you have done to this door, where were you, leaving this poor little girl unsupervised.” He thunders. Alec shrinks in on himself. “I was only retrieving my painting set.” He mumbles. Which is evident, because he is carrying it. Aro grabs Alec by the ear and drags him off, doubtlessly for a lecture.  
Several members of the guard are set on putting up a new room for Arwen and placing all the stuff from the first room there. Arwen does her best to avoid them, hidden in a corner, behind the tall curtains. 

Aro returns to retrieve Arwen from her corner. “My dear, come to me.” He cooes. Arwen seems reluctant to erupt from her hiding spot, but she does in the end. Aro extends a hand to her, but she doesn’t take it. So Aro reaches for her hand. He looks thoroughly displeased with her. Arwen flinches away. Aro frightens her. The old vampire makes an impatient sound and drags the girl down the hall.  
Aro only lets go of Arwen’s hand once she is well and good in her new room. Her hand comes away with purple bruises. Aro turns to Alec. “And you stay here. Don’t let me see you in the halls without my permission again!” He thunders. Alec hisses like a cat. “But … what if I get thirsty?” He protests. “I will collect you every day for feeding.” Aro answers curty. Alec looks absolutely miserable. 

Alec flinches as Aro turns the key in the lock. He turns to find Arwen’s hidden herself again. He sighs to himself. If Aro wants something to happen, he shouldn’t scare her out of her wits. That only works against the plan. 

Alec walks over to the corner, flicking the curtains aside. There Arwen sits, on the floor, curled in on herself. Alec crouches. “Are you alright?” He asks softly. “Yeah I’m fine.” Arwen lies. “Did he hurt you?” Alec takes Arwen’s bruised hand. He finds himself worried. Worried for just a mortal, how foolish! Arwen withdraws her hand from his cold touch. “I’m fine.” She mutters. Another lie. Alec decides not to push the matter, though.   
“Come, sit on the bed, I would like to paint you.” Alec says, as gently as he can. Arwen hesitates. But after a while she does sit on the edge of the bed.   
She sits still with her hands in her lap. Alec sets up his easel and readies his pants and brushes. “You look like an angel.” He mutters. “So do you.” Arwen says in a thin voice. If he could have, Alec would have blushed. Even a permanent 13 year old likes it to be complimented. 

Arwen does not manage to sit up straight for long. After twenty minutes she falls backwards and closes her eyes. Not that it matters much, Alec paints very fast, he is almost done. “Do you mind?” She asks. “Not really.” Alec replies stiffly.  
He looks sharply at her reclined from. She is probably already suspicious of him, or rather what he is. He wonders if Aro would mind. Would there be consequences if he’d tell her what he is .. what they are. He is sure it will scare Arwen away. Alec finds he does not want that.   
In order not to think of it, Alec puts the finishing touches to his painting. “Do you want to see it?” He asks. Arwen opens her eyes and sits upright. “Sure…” She mutters wainly.


End file.
